Sick Day
by EricDelko's3Lil'Angels
Summary: D&L/ The team tries to get Lindsay to go home because she is sick. Nothing else to say with out spoiling :P Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay walked though the lab, with every step she took her head pounded. She knew she was sick but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone especially not Danny. She was way to stubborn to go home and no one was going to tell her otherwise.

"Hey Danny, what have we got?" She asked walking into DNA.

"We found fingerprints on the light switch at the scene but they don't match anyone in codas or any of our suspects." He said not looking up from the microscope.

"Great more work?" She complained.

"Hey Monroe, you feeling alright, you don't look so good?" Flack asked as he walked into DNA.

This made Danny look up from the microscope and look over at her.

"I'm fine Flack, but thanks for asking." She responded looking over at Danny as she said this. Things haven't going well between then since Ruben died all Danny had been doing was pushing her away she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"Okay but if you _are_ sick stay at least 10 meters away from me." Flack said stepping back a couple of steps as he said this.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Stella asked as she walking into the DNA lab where her 3 friends where.

"Lindsay's sick!" Flack said, pointing his finger at Lindsay like a 4 year old telling on his younger sister.

"I am not." Lindsay whined, folding her arms across her chest repeating Flacks actions as a 5 year old.

_I swear these two could be related the way they fight!_ Stella thought to herself.

"I don't know Lindsay, you look as pale as your lab coat, here let me feels your forehead."

Lindsay let her.

Danny came over the where they were standing

"I don't know Montana you don't look so good maybe you should take a sick day?" Danny suggested.

"I'm fine." She said giving a reassuring smile at Danny.

"NO you are not!" Stella replied. " You are burning up Lindsay, I am taking you home." She said.

"NO I promise I will be fine, I'll just go have a nap in the break room and I will be-" she was cut off by her head pounding and her knees giving way she collapsed.

Danny saw this and jumped to catch her.

She expected to fall flat on her face but surprisingly she felt at light as a feather when she looked up she tried to make out the blurred vision he was calling out her name.

"Lindsay?" "Lindsay? Okay that's it I am taking you home." He said.

It was Danny. She realised this as he picked her up like the day on the roof top.

"You can't carry her out of her Danny people will stare!" Stella said.

"So who cares let them stare I am getting her out of here." He said.

"Ya and then IAB comes along and you get in trouble." Flack stated.

They continued to argue and it made Lindsay's head pound harder.

"EVERYONE JUST STOP!" she yelled.

Everyone froze; Danny was still holding her in his arms like a baby.

"Danny its okay you can let me down now." She said looking into Danny's eyes.

"Montana…"he started.

"Danny please." She said again.

He did as he as was told.

"Okay guys thanks for the concern but I will be fine!" She said walking out of the DNA and over to trace.

The 3 friends looked to one another.

"Time to bring in the big guns…" Stella said with an evil glint in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am REALLLLYYYY sorry!!!!! I haven't updated in a LOOONNNGG time I know it is the lamest excuse in the book but I had school and dance class and homework please don't hate me but here it is!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lindsay was looking at a piece of evidence that could put the killer behind bars for good. She had just left DNA an hour ago and she wasn't feeling any better her head was pounding ever harder and her stomach was doing flips. She knew that Flack, Stella, and Danny where going to try something but she had know idea what. She was jolted out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the lab door she turned around to see Mac standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mac, I was just about to call you, the blood on the jacket matches the vic's so that puts him at the scene even though he told us that he was no where near the club." Lindsay said talking about one of the suspects.

"Lindsay..." Mac said with a serious tone. "A little bird told me you where sick." He said taking a couple of steps into the room.

Lindsay closed her eyes and sighed she should have seen this coming they weren't just going to let her work.

"Damn they are good!" Lindsay muttered under her breath opening her eyes again.

"What was that?" Mac asked, even though he knew what she said.

"Nothing." She said indecently.

"Lindsay i think they are right, you don't look so good." Mac said.

"Mac thanks for the concern but I am not sick." She insisted turning back to her work.

"Lindsay go home take a day off." He insisted putting on the lab coat that was hanging on the rack.

"Mac I am not sick!" She said again.

"Lindsay don't make me have to force you to go home I don't want to have to suspend you." Mac threatened, he wasn't really going to do that but if it got her to cave he would at least say it.

Knowing she had lost Lindsay she took off her lab coat and hung it on the rack.

"See you Monday!" Mac said as she walked past him.

Mac went over Lindsay's report on the evidence she found.

"I am good." He said to himself.

* * *

Lindsay sighed as she walked into the locker room to grab her things. She opened her locker and grabbed her keys and jacket. Though she wouldn't tell anyone all she wanted to do was go home take a long hot bath. She turned around and walked towards the door just as she was about to leave the door opened and Danny walked in.

He had his hands in his pockets.

"Mac sent you home?" he asked.

"Ya thanks by the way." She said coldly with her hands across her chest.

"Hey it wasn't my idea Stella's, I would have carried you out of there if it was up to me." He said his hands up in the air silently stating that he wasn't here to fight.

"I'm sure you would have." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" he asked.

Damn she had to get better at muttering under her breath thing!

"Nothing, night Danny." She said quickly trying to cover it up she started to walk out, but Danny stepped in front of her blocking her way out.

"You aren't driving." He insisted.

"Oh yea says who?" Lindsay said daring him to contradict her.

"Me, if you forgot, you fainted not long ago and I don't think you are in any shape to drive." He said not paying any attention to the look she was giving him.

"I will just get a cab." She said trying to walk past him to the left but he mimicked her movements, still blocking the door.

"Good luck in this weather you now how hard it is to get a taxi in the winter, I will drive you home."

Truthfully Lindsay would love that but she thought she might as well have fun.

"I don't know." Lindsay said pretending to consider it.

"Don't make me get Mac back out here." He playfully threatened.

Lindsay punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ouch." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh come on you big baby." She teased. They laughed.

Danny loved this he loved listening to her laugh he loved her! And he knew she loved him but he had hurt her pushing her away when all she wanted to do was help.

"Lindsay." He began after they had stopped laughing. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

"Okay here it goes I am not good at the whole apology thing but okay." He said stammering he didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Danny are you sure you're not the one who is sick." She giggled.

"I'm trying to apologize her Montana." Danny said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, okay I'm sorry." She said pretending to zip her lips.

"Okay here it goes." He said repeating himself.

"I pushed you away when Ruben died and I am sorry I shouldn't have I should have let you help me instead of pushing away it was all huge mistake and I just hope that you can forgive me." he said finishing.

She was silent for a couple minutes with no expression on her face she seemed to consider it for a minute then a smile danced across her lips

"I'll have to think about that, in the mean time you can drive me home." She said handing him the keys and finally walking past him.

"Whatever you say Montana." He said turning around and following her out of the lab.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. Also should I continue I don't know...? Ideas??? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone so I saw this story sitting in my CSI NY folder and I figured I HAD to finish it!! Bear with me my writing skills are a little rusty but I think it's pretty good so tell me what you think Review please! **

**P.S Logically I have no idea how Danny would get Lindsay into the apartment it's just a story!**

Danny turned off the ignition he sat back in the car chair. They where sitting in front of Lindsay's apartment.

"Alright Montana we are-" he was cut off when he turned to look and find her head against the window sound asleep.

Danny leaned back and chuckled to himself he didn't know how that would be at all comfortable so he decided to do them both a favour he didn't want to wake her up and be super cranky so he opened up his side of the car door and got out.

He then carefully went around and opened hers, being careful so she wouldn't fall out.

Then he scooped her up into his arms one hand under her legs and another around her back he closed the car door with his foot.

Lindsay's arms sleepy draped around his neck.

Danny chuckled _Oh he was going to bug her about this when she woke up!! _

When he finally got up to her door he realised that he didn't have a key.

"Okay, Linds please tell me you have the key in your pocket or we will be out here for a while!" he whispered to himself careful not to wake her he dug into her pocket at pulled out a key.

"Boom!" he whispered.

Careful not to drop her Danny turned the key in the lock and then pushed the door open with his foot again.

"Alright." He whispered to himself, he put the keys on the table right in front of the door and then walked into her bedroom. He carefully placed Lindsay on the bed and took of her shoes.

She stirred in her sleep a bit.

Danny realised that she would wake up with the worst headache if she didn't take some aspirin.

He walked into her kitchen and dug around the medicine cabinet, until he finally found what he was looking for.

"_Boom"_ Danny whispered to himself for the second time.

He grabbed a glass from another cupboard and filled it with water.

Then he walked back into the bedroom. He placed the water and the aspirin on the bedside table.

_Should he wake her?? Maybe if he just left the aspirin and water on the table for her she would be fine..._ Danny thought _No he should just wake her._ Danny finally agreed to himself.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Linds." He called out quietly.

"Linds." He called out again softly.

Her hand came up and hit him square in the mouth.

"Ouch." He said rubbing the sore spot on the side of his face where her hand had hit.

Lindsay stirred as she finally opened her eyes.

"What?" she said.

"Wow you really do pack a punch Montana." Danny said still rubbing his face.

"Sorry." She said smiling as she sat up a bit.

She looked down at her bed. "How did I get..." she stopped looking at Danny as he smiled.

Lindsay head pounded she closed her eyes putting a hand on her head. When she opened her eyes Danny was holding out water and some aspirin.

"Thanks." Lindsay said taking them and swallowing it. She placed the glass down on the table as she sunk back down into the covers.

_Wow that was easy I was half expecting her to fight me on that._ Danny thought.

They didn't really talk anymore they went for a cup of coffee or a beer here and there but it wasn't like it was before...Danny shook himself out of his thoughts and stood up to leave

"Danny?" Lindsay said looking up at him.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for everything." Lindsay said giving him a smile.

"No problem Montana." He said leaning over and placing a kiss on her head.

"I'm coming back after shift to check on you no arguments!" Danny said as he walked towards the door.

When he heard no response he turned around by the door, to see she had fallen asleep.

Danny smiled to himself he turned and walked out of the apartment carefully closing the door.

Lindsay herd the door gently close she smiled to herself

Maybe being sick isn't so bad.

**The END!! FINALLY =P I know its short but I needed to end it some how!**

**Thank You To everyone who has read my story! I am truly sorry that it has taken me so long to finish but I have and thank you for putting up with me!! You all are awesome!! Please review and tell me what you think of the ending Thank you again!**


End file.
